deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E107 - Thanos VS Darkseid Question and Answer
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E107 - Thanos VS Darkseid Q&A on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC_107. The Cast answer your questions about Thanos VS Darkseid, talk about the Hellboy trailer, and debate who would win a Death Battle between Thor and Vegeta. 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Sean Hinz and Chad James are the hosts 0.1. No Death Battle Cast for 2018 Dec 28. 1. Thanos VS Darkseid and Season 5 1.1. Galactus VS Unicron has still been a well-requested Death Battle matchup, just to be taken over by Thanos VS Darkseid since the movies of Justice League and the Avengers: Infinity War movie were out. 1.2. There are a lot of breakthroughs and "first" experiences for Death Battle Season 5: 1.2.1. The first time they throw out reality warpers which they tend to avoid. (And Sean was doing two of the three matchups.) 1.2.2. Ben was proud Death Battle Season 5 has covered many of the top 10% requested Death Battles. Except two: Leon Kennedy VS Frank West and Carnage VS Lucy. 1.2.3. JJBA, Fist of the North Star, Elfen Lied, Samurai Jack... lots of new franchises. 1.2.4. The first time Wizard and Boomstick appeared in animated Death Battle. 1.2.5. First live action Death Battle with Nightwing VS Daredevil. 1.2.6. The last days Torrian worked exclusively for Screwattack before passing the torch to Kristina, the first time the Unreal Engine boosted the graphics of 3D fights (as shown in Optimus Prime VS Gundam). 1.2.7. Music from Brandon Yates, Werewolf Therewolf and Omegasparx. 1.2.8. Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Thanos VS Darkseid 1.3. Thanos lost to Darkseid because Marvel usually has awesome "human" characters while DC usually has awesome "god" characters. 1.3.1. This is because back in the days of talking about 1930s, American comics are more like mythologies. (Marvel, DC and others they were all trying to make crazy characters.) However, Marvel always tried to add some more "human" elements to the characters besides giving the characters superpowers (Thor had times gone without superpowers and had times losing Mjolnir). DC has Batman and Green Arrow but most of their characters are more special or less realistic in certain ways - they do not really have many notable great Spider-Man-style characters. 1.3.2. Put it this way, DC does not have many notable characters that are "not overpowered". DC or Justice League has more notable "god" characters than Marvel or Avengers. DC started Justice League with Superman, where Marvel started the Avengers with Captain America and Iron Man, where a group of "not overpowered" superheroes team up and they could fight foes like the Hulk and Loki. 1.4. Screwattack considered True Form Darkseid as the final form or the core form of the Darkseid character (embodiment of feelings of anger and tyranny) and all avatar Darkseids are considered weapons. Destroying avatar Darkseid cannot be considered as defeating True Form Darkseid and therefore destroying the true Darkseid. 1.5. Should the Grant Morrison version of Darkseid be picked and based on as canon? And if Darkseid is that OP how can "inferior characters" like Doomsday defeat Darkseid? 1.5.1. There are different writers writing with the Darkseid character. One writer who wrote Doomsday defeating Darkseid was asked if Doomsday was that powerful. He responded no. And further stories revealed that the True Form Darkseid is overlooking the avatar Darkseid being defeated in other universes. 1.6. Why include Infinity Gauntlet if this does not give Thanos the win? 1.6.1. IG Thanos is picked because this is the Thanos people most remember and recognise. The Infinity Gauntlet is the most iconic weapon of Thanos. 1.6.2. He created the Infinity Gauntlet and used it with the Infinity Stones he collected most of the time. 1.6.3. Thanos gets screwed up quicker without the Infinity Gauntlet. 1.7. Thanos could control time and space, so why consider speed feats when comparing Thanos and Darkseid together? 1.7.1. Screwattack wants to examine everything - including scenario when Thanos is barred from having infinite speed or when his Infinity Gauntlet was disabled. 1.7.2. Death Battle is about examining all scenaria and finding the most probable outcome. So cases when Darkseid hampered Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet must be considered. 1.8. If Batman and Mister Miracle can escape the Omega Sanction, could Thanos just escape out from that? 1.8.1. This is just an animation. Thanos would have been as well wiped out by the Omega Beam. 1.8.2. Batman escaped by plot. 1.8.3. Mister Miracle has the Life Equation and the Mother Box. 1.8.4. In Death Battle, there are plenty of incineration and disintegration deaths and the animators want do something different for this matchup. 1.9. Why no Cosmic Cube? Why no Heart of the Univserse? Why no Soulfire? 1.9.1. Cosmic Cube has limitations and is not even as powerful as the Infinity Gauntlet. 1.9.2. Screwattack consider Heart of the Univserse and Soulfire one-time things and therefore non-canon. 1.10. Could Infinity Stones make sure Thanos is omnipotent and invincible at least in his Marvel Universe? 1.10.1. This would at best make a draw. 1.10.2. Theoretically the Infinity Gauntlet (the Mind Stone and Soul Stone) could inform Thanos Darkseid's true self but that could not grant him a victory. 1.10.3. It cannot grant Thanos omnipotence outside the Marvel Universe, and it is iffy to say this can help Thanos detect the properties of True Darkseid in Apokolips in the DC universe. Even if it does, this is still a draw at best. 1.11. Can Thanos understand Darkseid's weakness of radion and spam radion weapons? 1.11.1. Thanos still needs to use any way to throw the attack into Apokolips in the DC Universe and hit the True Darkseid to make that a win. 1.11.2. In DC Universe, every avatar of Darkseid could just slap Thanos and any of his attacks away. 1.11.3. Even if True Darkseid could be killed, it takes a lot of sequences to do so. Ripping out his heart, ripping out his soul, blah blah blah. 1.12. After Superman shattered True Darkseid, story-eating vampires were trying to eat the universe, such that after True Darkseid died, its essence is so core to the universe that story-eating vampires eat in between the DC universe and our real world universe if Superman did not go and fix that in the in-between universes, we in the real world will not have fiction books. 1.12.1. Key terms: The Thought Robot, Cosmic Armor Superman 1.12.2. When Marvel deconstructs a story or universe, they pull out silly characters such as Deadpool and yells All Fiction and calls a day. When DC deconstructs a universe, they dive deep into philosophies, questioning existence of pain and stuffs. For simplier retcons, they have The Flash doing time travels with Speed Force so as to prevent the eradication of two universes. 1.13. Thanos knows the Infinity Gauntlet does not work outside the Marvel universe. Why would Darkseid be able to lure Thanos to go out of his universe and enter Apokolips in the DC universe where Darkseid is omnipotent? 1.13.1. The best way or easiest way Screwattack can think of defeating Thanos is to go luring Thanos to go out of control or think irrationally. 1.13.2. Darkseid could have just used Boom Tubes to tackle Thanos out of his Marvel universe. 1.13.3. Anti-Life Equation may work by chance, Darkseid has 18 divine senses, helping him to manipulate Thanos a way Thanos cannot immediately defend... Ben claims Screwattack would rather stick to the facts that he knows. 1.14. Pre-Crisis Darkseid is used as Post-Crisis Darkseid is much weaker and is not the Darkseid that starts with. 2. What's going on 2.1. Fan Art Friday 2.1.1. Thanos vs Darkseid thumbnail by Jon 2.2. Hellboy trailer 2.3. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is out 3. Community Death Battle - Thor vs Vegeta (Battle of fighting princes) 3.1. Team Thor 3.2. Team Vegeta 3.3. Thor vs Vegeta - 2(+40%):2(+60%) 3.4. Screwattack's view: 3.4.1. Dragon Ball characters always need ki to do things. Without kis they can be killed by surprise attacks. Like being hit by space laser gun. 3.4.2. While Thor could be killed by Wonder Woman because Wonder Woman could "cut through any material" on making a deadly blow, Sam did not think Vegeta could do that... Except Vegeta could actually use Destructo Disk if that could even hit Thor. 3.4.3. Ben believed that, despite having cockiness and "requirement to concentrate to pull out ki as offense and defense" as Vegeta's weaknesses, if Vegeta could read true power levels of enemies quick, he would go serious and pull off sufficiently broken moves to kill Thor. Ben debated with Sam on whether Vegeta could sense god ki - Sam doubted but Ben believed that Vegeta could as he could sense those god ki from Beerus and Toppo. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Galactus vs Unicron Category:Death Battle Cast Category:Blog posts